


Battlefield

by Anomaly1003



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Flirting, Hardbrawl is Breakdown and Knock Outs son, M/M, Optimus has a son, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Phoenix is the son of Optimus. HardBrawl is the son of Breakdown and Knock Out. They are meant to be sworn enemies however as they keep encountering one another their hatred for each other (If there ever was any) begins to morph into an odd friendship which soon blossoms into something more. However, keeping something like this hidden is easier said than done. (Series-Rewrite)
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, OC/OC, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Phoenix/HardBrawl
Kudos: 4





	Battlefield

_Name: Phoenix_

_Femm/Mech: Mech_

_Side: Autobot_

_Creators: Optimus (Father), Ratchet (Surrogate father), Mother(Unkown)_

_Age: Equivalent to a human teen, 17 years._

_Vehicle type: Red Motorcycle with black marks_

_Appearance: Helm resembles close to Optimus. Body frame slim with bulky shoulders and thin waist and legs, close resembling Arcee. Wings on his back._

_Personality: Cheeky, soft-spoken, feisty, flamboyant, warm-sparked, caring, risk-taker._

* * *

_Name: HardBrawl_

_Femm/Mech: Mech_

_Side: Decepticon_

_Creators: Breakdown and Knock Out (Fathers)_

_Age: Equivalent to a human teen, 17 years._

_Vehicle type: Red and Blue and grey Autonomous Terramax_

_Appearance: Tall and Bulky like Breakdown. Helm and eyes like Knock Out._

_Personality: Short-tempered, arrogant, quirky, can be timid at times._

* * *

_Longer Summary:_

_Instead of six Autobots residing in Jasper, there were seven. Pheonix, the son of Optimus, a skilled fighter and talented medic assistant with a sassy attitude but a caring spark. After the death of Cliffjumer by the hands of the Decepticons who suddenly reappear after three years of no signs Pheonix is determined to help out his teammates and family to end the war. He never expected three young humans to barge into their lives, let alone making best friends with them. Between scouting for Energon and battling Vehicons he catches the attention from the son of the Decepticons medic and medic assistant._

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying all these ideas to see which story summary gets the most attention before fully writing chapters. Would this be one you would be interested in reading? I had this idea in the back of my head along with countless others but I feel like this one would be great.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
